dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Man
Music Man= Music Man is an animatronic in the third game. He is one of the purchasable products for the Catalog in DSaF 3. Information Once Jack has purchased the Party Room, he can purchase Music Man for $250, but Phone Guy said the he might scare the customers away, then Jack can decide whether purchase him or not. When purchased Phone Guy will say "I despise him". When Jack gazes at Music Man, he will feel innate sense of disgust and horror. When Jack blinks, Music Man will move an inch. Jack can also give Music Man dogfood which will make him happy. When Jack gazes at Music Man again, he will play a song himself. When Jack mentions Godred to Music Man, he will give Jack a sympathetic look, also the Music Man knows that he is safe and that Jack isn't. Apparently, Music Man can lay eggs that secure mankind's future and he is aware of it. When Jack threats Music Man's nest and he will dare to find his nest and destroy his eggs, this will make Music Man shake with red eyes then Jack will say that he isn't scared of him but little did he know that Music Man will jumpscare Jack and will kill him. at the end the Newspaper will tell about this incident. The Music Man can also be found on the second layer of the flipside, Dave Miller will say that Music Man scared him a lot. Appearance Music Man is an animatronic with an extremely static facial expression. He has two large black eyes, purple rosy cheeks, a large pink nose, two pink eyebrows, a purple cleft chin, and a long row of teeth. He has six legs which resemble the legs of a spider on a round body. His pink and white striped torso contains a speaker like most of the Funtime animatronics do with 2 smaller speakers above and below and has a Funtime-styled appearance, but has no sign of faceplates or detachable casing. He also holds a cymbal in each of his hands and wears a black top hat with a white stripe. Personality Music Man appears to be serious about his nest and eggs and doesn't like anyone snooping them, also Music Man liked dogfood and likes to sing. A lot of people seem to be scared of Music Man. Trivia * Music Man's song and his line "''I AM THE YEAST OF THOUGHTS AND MINDS" ''is a reference to the Globglogabgalab meme. * Music Man is the second character in the series to jumpscare the player. * He appears at your pizzeria and makes his nest in the ballpit, regardless if you bought it or not. * He also appears in the Party room even if you don't buy him, saving you 250$. * Music Man appears to help in the good ending while stopping Davetrap. |-| Gallery= Appearances IMG Music man.jpg|Music Man with the galaxy behind him IMG Music Man Protec.jpg|Music Man protecting his nest in-game IMG music in news.png|Music Man in the newspaper IMGmusic jumpscare.png|Music Man's jumpscare IMGmusic man news.png|Music Man in the news ballpitmusic.png|Angry Music Man (1) ballpitmusic2.png|Angry Music Man (2) $musicman.png|Music Man Sprite Sheet $musicman2.png|Music Man In The Flipside $musicman3.png|Music Man In The Ballpit Teasers Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters